


An Unplanned Tease

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LATER, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Platonic BDSM, Smut, at first, it turns into, romantic BDSM, sex experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Slim just wanted to get into the local scene, maybe go to a few munches, maybe attend a few play parties, but he was not prepared for Blue.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Underswap Sans - Relationship
Comments: 61
Kudos: 83





	1. Meeting Up

**Author's Note:**

> wooo new fic!! this one is dedicated to Geulipon over on twitter ^^
> 
> this is in fact going to be a fic with both smut and romance in it, so if that's not your thing (or you're a minor) better leave now!
> 
> otherwise, enjoy ^^

The moonlight shone down on the matte black curtains that hung over the windows of the squat little building. It was the typical scene for something like this, or at least was from what Slim had read in fanfiction and that sort of shit. He really wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing here, other than a curiosity in all things BDSM.

The reality of it was that he was a shy mess of a skeleton who read a lot of fiction online and only knew about the lifestyle from both those and random blogs he found that talked about it. One of them had recommended Fetlife as a website of resources both learning about how things really worked and in getting into his local scene, but Slim had only been brave enough to look up when the next local munch would be and that was… pretty much it. 

He’d worked up the courage to ride his bike over, park it across the street, and chain it to a nearby post, but he hadn’t really… worked up the umption to actually go inside. Yet! He was still working on it, he’d be inside and making friends before the hour passed!

That hour passed, and the next, and as more and more people were showing up and going inside Slim felt less and less sure about his plan. Maybe these people wouldn’t want to make new friends, maybe they all knew each other already and didn’t need anyone else in their group? The thing online had said All Welcome but those were just words, he really wasn’t sure if there were any monsters here either, he’d be the only one and that was humiliating enough as it was, not only being a newbie but a  _ monster  _ newbie. 

No one would want to be his friend, or teach him things, or eventually become a play partner. Not that he was looking for one right at this exact moment! The thought of actually voicing some of his fantasties out loud for another person to judge made something in his soul clench with anxiety. No, for the moment he just wanted someone to teach him, someone to talk to about the idea of BDSM and some of the kinks in general. 

And! Maybe! A friend or two who were also in the local scene would be helpful in his endeavors! So he was going to march up to that door, open it in a polite manner, and go inside! And before he knew what was happening, that was exactly what he was doing. He crossed the road, narrowly missing be clipped by a passing car, and opened the door with a slightly too hard pull, stepping inside breathless as he glanced around… an empty lobby.

So. No one was standing here staring out the windows judging him for not coming inside after all. That was reassuring, at least. Rubbing his hands over his face for a moment, Slim glanced around and took note of the room he was in, exits, and the general layout of the room ahead of him, where the sounds of music and general chatter was coming from. There was an exit here in the main lobby, another in the back of the room everyone seemed to be in, and one down the hall that was likely a secondary fire exit. 

Reassured that there were in fact several exits available, he started scoping out the main room. There were a good 50 people present, a mix of monsters and humans so that was another check in his “this is ok” list.  **|| ** Most of them were dressed modestly, which meant that no one was expecting him to whip it out, which was nice. And otherwise, there was food, non alcoholic drinks, and light music playing and it seemed like everyone was in a pretty chill mood.

Every sign pointed to this being a good thing and yet his anxiety klaxon was blaring. There was danger in every corner it said, he needed to leave immediately and go home and eat an entire carton of ice cream it said. He almost nearly agreed with it, in the end, if it hadn’t been for seeing the short skeleton in a bright blue bandana across the room, laughing out with a bright noise. 

He felt drawn to them, his feet carrying him over before he knew fully what he was doing. With a stilted grin and a little wave, he stood next to them, surely looking and sounding like an utter creep as he all but whispered, “Hey.”

The skeleton glanced up from their phone, big blue eyelights staring up at him, and when they answered, a surprisingly deep voice came out. “Hey. I’m Blue, what’s your name?” 

Slim sputtered for a moment, completely taken aback by the forward introduction, and meekly answered. “My na-ame’s Slim?”

Blue chuckled, the sound rich and deep. “Well cool, now we know each other. You wanna get a snack?”

And with that Slim was taken by the hand and led over to the table full of finger food and chips, handed a glass of orange soda (his favorite, how did he know???), and given a plate full of little finger sandwiches and chips.

They sat together after that until the event ended, talking about their interests outside of BDSM and what they were looking for in the scene. It turned out Blue was a dom through and through, his calm and unflappable demeanor getting Slim to open up about the fact that he was a sub. 

“Match made in heaven, ey?” Blue had said with a wink, Slim babbling as his face lit up a bright amber, Blue laughing that wonderful laugh. 

They discussed a few things about their personal lives, mostly simple things like the fact that Blue was in Med School and Slim had a pet ferret named Harvey. It was comfortable, easy even, to talk to Blue, which was rare in Slim’s experience. Most times when he had to talk to someone face to face, it was incredibly difficult. But with Blue? It was like a breath of fresh air, talking to him about anything and everything they could think of that wasn’t to personal or too gauche for a munch. 

When Slim glanced at his phone to check the time again it was nearly midnight, Blue wincing as he checked his own phone once he saw the surprised look on Slim’s face. 

“Ah, crap, I’ve gotta go home. Little brothers, y’know?” Blue said apologetically, Slim nodding even though he didn’t actually know. Sure he had a brother, but Razz was older than him by a few years. 

“It was really c-cool meeting you?” Slim tried, Blue smiling softly as he nodded. 

“It was super cool meeting you too, Slim. Actually…” Blue fished around for his phone, tapping the screen a few times before handing it over, the screen open to the contacts page. “Put your number in there and I’ll text you sometime soon!”

Slim felt that old anxiety bell as it started to ring once more, his paranoid side screaming that this was a bad idea, that Blue was a psychopath or a serial killer and was going to murder him in his sleep. He firmly pushed that part of his brain aside and took the phone, dialing in his number. He set the contact as “That Slim Guy” and felt immediately like erasing it once Blue had taken it back. As Blue laughed at it, though, he felt a little better. 

“See you around?” Blue asked, grinning lopsidedly. Slim nodded, a small smile on his face.

“S-see you around.”

Slim watched as Blue hopped down from his seat, waving over his shoulder with a grin as he made his way to the front of the building, disappearing through the far doors. Slim couldn’t help the small smile he had on his face as he went home that night, not even the slashed tires on his bike ruining his mood.

Okay it might have ruined it a little.

~.~

It was a few days later, Slim having nearly forgotten all about the munch and meeting with Blue in a whirlwind of commissions, only to startle awake as his phone went off at almost three in the morning. He stumbled out of bed, blinking rapidly as he fumbled around with blind hands in an effort to silence the noise, only to see the words “Unknown Caller” flashing on the screen. 

His meeting with Blue flashed through his mind unbidden and before he knew what he was doing, he clicked the call button and put it to his skull. 

“Blue?”

“Haha, how’d you know?” Blue’s rich voice came through the speaker, making Slim feel calm almost instantly. 

“Just a l-lucky guess, I guess.” Slim said, nearly whispering even as Blue started talking about how he was at school waiting on his next night class and why was Slim awake? Oh it was 3 am? Oh he was so sorry and Slim had to actually raise his voice to say that everything was okay and he didn’t mind being woken up. 

Eventually their conversation turned to the more risque, Blue asking what Slim liked about the munch and if he was considering going to the next one. Then, out of nowhere, Blue finally asked the question Slim had been dreading/looking forward to ever since he’d looked into this whole thing.

“So what kind of stuff are you into?” 

Slim blinked, a blush forming on his face as he considered the question. He could be honest to a T and just go into a rant about every single thing he thought he might be into, or he could lie and say he wasn’t into BDSM at all and was just at the munch because he’d been japed into it. 

Blue’s soft chuckle came over the line just as he was about to sputter a quick dismissal and hang up. “You don’t gotta overthink it, Slim.”

Slapping a hand to his face, Slim chuckled. “Y-yeah, sorry, you’re right. Uhhh…” Rubbing his hand down his face from where it rested, he decided that being honest, but uh, discreet, was probably the way to go. 

“I’m uh… a bit of a rope bunny? Is that the t-term?” Slim asked, Blue giving an affirmative before he continued. “And I’m pretty into uh… impact play…” His voice lowered into an embarrassed whisper as he continued. 

Blue chuckled, but the sound wasn’t mean spirited. “That’s pretty cool, since you’re a sub. Would you be uncomfortable hearing some of my own?”

Slim thought about it for a moment. On one hand Blue was sort of still a stranger, but on the other Slim hadn’t connected with someone like this in his whole life. It was strange, actually wanting to talk about this level of personal stuff when he didn’t actually know Blue that well. 

So he gave a “Go ahead.”, grinning.

Blue talked a lot of things, mostly his main kinks (such as shibari and, surprisingly, food play), but also about his desire to find a play partner who was open to experimentation, with trying new things that were maybe out of the comfort zone for one or both partners. Slim did what he knew best, and expressed hope that Blue found that person one day, and Blue laughed. That wonderful, wonderful laugh. 

Soon enough, too soon really, Blue had to go to class and they both said goodbye before hanging up. Slim laid in his bed for a long time after that, thinking about Blue and the things they were both interested in. 

He sighed, turning on his side as he felt flutters in his soul, the happy kind that meant he was definitely feeling good about what he and Blue had talked about. Man, it’d be nice to have a partner to experiment with, like Blue said. Someone that wouldn’t judge him just because he was inexperienced, or wanted to try something new that was  _ weird  _ or not common.

Like a lightning bolt had struck, Slim sat straight up in bed, the light from the rising sun shining in his eyes as he dialed Blue’s number. 

“Blue! I had a-an idea!!”


	2. Carne Asada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!! 
> 
> this one is mostly just them getting to know each other a little better! more saucy stuff next chapter ;)
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> (Warnings for Economic Anxiety and Money Issues. A Little Blue, anyone?)  
((also Blue is not a predator in this. everythings gonna be healthy, Damn It >:O)

Slim stared at his reflection, wondering not for the first time if he should have called his brother about this whole thing. Getting Razz to admit that not everyone was out to get them would have been a pain and a half, but he would have at least known if Slim looked okay in this outfit or not.

A simple pale purple sweater, his regular black jeans and brown combat boots. Nothing he wouldn’t wear to a nicer place and none of it had any stains, so it surely qualified for a Not Date with his Not Partner to talk about Sex?

Slapping his hands to his face, Slim let out a long, quiet wail of frustration before he turned, pulled on his jacket and stomped out the door. Blue would be okay with how he dressed, or he just wasn’t the person for Slim. (Whether they ended up dating or not.)

El Maguey’s was a little place on the square of the town Slim lived in, Blue living a town over. Blue had chosen it, since it was a place Slim had been to and enjoyed the food. Blue had never been, as far as Slim knew, and Slim wanted to impress him as much as possible after his blunder at the munch.

He walked over to the square, playing a bit of PokeGo on his phone and catching only a few zubats before he was standing in front of the restaurant. He checked the tables outside, where Blue had said he would be waiting, but there were no skeletons at any of them. Checking his phone left him face palming once again, seeing as how he was nearly an hour early. 

Seating himself at one of the little tables, his legs carefully folded up under him as to not stick out onto the sidewalk, he wasn’t really expecting to do much other than play around on his phone and maybe eat a plate of nachos while he waited.

Which was why he was surprised, about five minutes later when his phone began to ring. He swallowed, seeing Blue’s name on the contact info, and steeled himself for the inevitable “Sorry, I can’t make it.” It would make sense, it wasn’t like Slim was a catch or anything.

Swallowing again, he pressed answer and put the phone up to his auditory canal. “Hello?”

“I am so sorry!” The amount of sincere regret in Blue’s voice made Slim’s little pity party halt in his tracks.

“For uh… for what?” 

“I don’t have the gas to come up today, I thought I would but then I had to drive the kid to school and I wasn’t expecting to and I didn’t think about it until twenty minutes ago and-”

Slim couldn’t help but laugh silently as Blue continued rambling, though the thought of his new friend having money issues didn’t sit right. He’d have a chance to ask about that later though, right now Blue was still feverishly apologizing.

“Hey, uh, its okay? I c-can just come over there and we-we can eat at McDonald’s or something.”

The indignant huff was enough to make Slim silently wheeze into his elbow, still listening as Blue started off on a rant against the evils of fast food. Then, he suddenly stopped, the clack of bone against the receiver making Slim wince as he listened to Blue talk to someone in the background.

“Slim!” he finally said into the phone, Slim sitting up a little further. “I can go ahead and come there, my brother has agreed to bring me!”

Slim opened his mouth, probably to argue that he didn’t want to put anyone out just for a silly little meetup, only to jump as the crack of a shortcut sounded just behind him. He turned in his seat, eyes wide as he watched Blue pad over to the table, another tall skeleton in a bright orange and black hoodie following behind him.

Slim and the skeleton sized each other up for a moment, before the skeleton turned to Blue and disappeared with a wink. Slim stared at where he’d been for a long moment before a smaller hand was gently patting his shoulder. 

“Are you ready to go inside?” Blue asked, brows furrowed in concern. Slim hurriedly stood, dusting his pants off and grabbing his phone before he nodded.

“Yeah! Yeah, uh, lets go get some g-grub?”

Blue chuckled, nodding towards the door before leading him inside.

Once inside and seated, Blue ordered his drink, Slim ordering a plain coke and sipping at it lightly as Blue looked through the menu. He already knew what he wanted, having been here with his brother several times over the years, but Blue looked a little lost.

“The b-burritos are pretty good.” Slim offered as Blue looked more and more softly frustrated, Blue glancing up at him with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to…  _ not  _ Taco Bell, or similar.” 

Again the alarm bells in Slim’s head were ringing, telling him that Blue was definitely dealing with some issues probably beyond what Slim could help with, but he could at least help out with this.

“I’d d-definitely t-try the burritos then. With-with queso maybe, it helps bring out the s-spices.” Slim said, trying to convey a confidence he didn’t really feel. Blue nodded, though Slim caught the minute wince when he assumed Blue saw the price. Slim watched in silence as Blue ordered one of the least expensive meals on the menu, only ordering his own meal once he was done. 

Blue took a long swallow of his drink after the waiter left, then looked up at Slim with a smile.

“So how was your weekend?” he asked, simple and easy. Slim couldn’t keep eye contact, his eyelights sweeping over the little indents and cracks in the wooden table. 

“It was p-pretty okay, mostly d-did a lot of cleaning for the f-ferret cage. H-harvey might have m-made a big m-mess.”

Blue laughed as he explained what his little friend had been up to, then launched into his own tale of his adventures in getting his little brother up and out of bed. 

Slim was surprised to hear that the skeleton who’d looked so calm and collected was in fact an anxious mess most of the time. Somehow it felt like some of the stuff he was told wasn’t exactly his business, but... he also felt like Blue might have needed someone to lend an ear about this kinda shit for a while. 

Blue lived in the two next over in a low income house with his little brother and Stretch’s (the little brother) ESA, a tiny, yippy little dog named Roscoe. Blue wasn’t really that big a fan of Roscoe, but even he could see the positive effect the dog had on his brother. 

Blue had always wanted a cat, but Stretch was afraid of them and wasn’t able to live on his own yet. He wished, one day, to own a little abyssinian cat named Carl. Why he wanted to name the cat Carl, he didn’t say. It ate at Slim until he left.

The food came soon enough, Blue seeming to relish in the more authentic hispanic food, even if all he’d ordered was a couple of tacos with simple meat and cheese. Slim’s own platter of carne asada nachos came soon after, smothered in white sauce and sour cream. Blue’s eyes were wide, taking in the huge plate of food with obvious desire before he quickly looked back to his own food.

Slim waited until Blue had eaten his full two tacos (it’d only taken a couple minutes) and carefully cultivated his own plate to look half eaten before he pushed it over.

Blue glanced up, something like denial and guilt in his eyes, but Slim spoke before he could.

“‘M full. D-don’t wanna waste it, p-please? If I t-take this much home, it’ll j-just go b-bad.” True enough of a statement, even if Slim tried not to waste food most of the time. He remembered what it was like to not have very much, even if Razz did try to not let him want for anything these days. 

Blue stared at him for a long moment, then, slowly, he took the plate and began eating the leftover food. He only ended up managing around a fourth of what was left, but Slim boxed it up to take home himself. It was hard enough getting Blue to try some, let alone take the rest of it home.

Just seeing the look of satisfaction on his face when he tasted it all was enough for Slim.

Finally, with the meal out of the way, the two of them ordered a drink and headed out to the little patio tables, where people were less likely to listen in on their conversation. Where it was headed, Slim wasn’t entirely sure, but he was ready to talk this whole thing over. 

Blue sat first, waiting for him to situate himself and take a drink before he finally asked, “So you want to try some sexperiements with me?” 

Slim nearly spit out his drink, Blue chuckling as he handed him over a napkin. He thought for a moment, before shyly nodding. 

“I need you to answer out loud, dear.”

Slim felt a shudder go through him, before he finally said a quiet, “Yeah.”

Blue clapped his hands together once, delighted. “Goodie! Lets talk about this whole thing then!”

The conversation ended up lasting until Stretch texted a simple “Work’s callin’”, after which Blue swore and said he needed to hurry off to work, Slim giving him a small wave and a smile. The smile dropped into a soft frown after Stretch appeared and took Blue back home, Slim’s fingers absentmindedly stirring his straw through his drink. 

They’d discussed quite a few things, Slim’s mind swimming with all the new information. For one, in the relationship, he was definitely going to be the sub. Just in the bedroom, since playing outside of it wasn’t something either of them were super comfortable with. Blue would be the dom.

They’d talked about various kinks they’d already tried, the kinks they wanted to give a try, and the kinks that were hard no’s (most of these were the same for both of them. Some things were just a no.) 

But now that they’d actively discussed what they wanted from the relationship, and Slim found himself caring more and more about Blue… he wasn’t sure whether going forward with this was a good idea or not.

He was a monster with quite a bit of access to money, and Blue was a monster with little to his name. Wasn’t that kind of a red flag for this kind of relationship, or any relationship? What if Blue was just using him to get to his money, seeing as how he definitely had it?

He glanced down at his vibrating phone, a soft grin replacing the frown as he opened up the messages to find Blue thanking him for the good time, that he was sorry he had to leave so early but that he was looking forward to their next meeting.

“Play party? ;0” he’d sent, and even as Slim felt his face heat up, he sent back an affirmative. 

If Blue was just using him, it’d come out one way or another. Until then, Slim was going to treat him as if he was a friend. A friend he was doing explicit things with. A Friend with Benefits!! That’s what they were.

Paying for the drinks and the food, Slim headed back home with the pop of a shortcut, feeding Harvey and giving him a scritch on the head before flopping down on his couch. 

He was so tired, but he had a few things to do before he could go to bed. One of them being telling his brother about his new little project.

Razz was going to be furious, but he wanted Slim to be happy.

Sighing, he sat up, and fished out his phone. Might as well get it over with.


	3. A lil scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes!! a new chapter, with a bit more saucy action for ya'll ;)
> 
> remember, this fic is 18+ only!
> 
> tags: Impact Play, Spanking, Consent is Sexy, Verbal Consent, No Sex (yet), Sub Drop, Depression, Aftercare
> 
> enjoy :D

It was another few weeks of dancing around the conversation that Slim finally broke down and texted Blue that he’d like to try out a scene. Nothing intense! Nothing untoward! And absolutely no sex, on that he was up front about. For sure he wanted that eventually, with a trusted partner, but he wasn’t so sure Blue was that for him just yet. 

They’d agreed on a spanking scene, just a simple 10-20-30 type situation, and if Slim hadn’t known what that was before that conversation, he did for future events. It was as simple as it got for impact play scenes, more of a therapy than anything, and if Blue was positive about it, then so would Slim!

They’d also agreed on it being at Slim’s apartment, seeing as how Slim had access to better tools and shit via big brother.

Razz had been open and accepting for the most part, and while Slim was sure his overbearing older brother was doing background check after background check on his new partner (is that what they were? Was there a term for people in a platonic BDSM relationship? Surely there was), he hadn’t said anything one way or the other about it.

Slim knew his own brother was in a similar relationship with a skeleton he’d met two towns over. Edge was an excellent skeleton in his own right, and was one of the few who Slim had ever seen his brother submit to in any fashion.

Not! That he wanted to see his brother submit! To Edge! Just the very thought made him want to bleach his skull a few times, just to make sure the image was sufficiently burned out. 

But it meant that he understood where Slim was coming from, having desires like he did.

Blue had gotten back to him later that night, saying he was thrilled to have this opportunity, seeing as how he hadn’t had a partner in a few years and was looking forward to trying some new techniques he’d learned since. Slim felt a little apprehensive about that, but remembering the advice from the teacher of a class he and Blue had gone to about being open and honest, he brought it up to Blue almost immediately. 

Blue had been very open about what exactly he meant by “techniques” and what he thought they could try together without actually getting very deep into the nitty gritty of it.

Not that Blue used the words “nitty gritty”, no that was all Slim.

They’d agreed on a smaller scene, something that was unlikely to put either of them in a difficult mindspace to come out of, and a thorough session of aftercare just in case it was more intense than either of them meant it to be. Slim himself wondered if he might be more susceptible to subspace than usual because of his tendency for wanting to sub, but Blue assured him that whatever happened, he’d be taken care of.

The night came soon enough, Blue insisting on bringing over snacks for after. Slim hadn’t argued, even if he had snuck a twenty in Blue’s backpack before checking out the goods.

“I brought all the energy increasing things! Buncha Crunch, gummy bears, soda, and a package of saltines!” Blue said, proud as he unbagged his haul. Granted, every bit of it was from the dollar store, but Slim was  _ absolutely  _ not going to make a fuss over it. Instead he gratefully opened the baggy of gummies and popped a handful in his mouth, trying to ignore the way Blue seemed to beam. 

“So we’re all ready to go, yes?” Blue asked, and Slim’s face began to heat up as he remembered the reason Blue had come over. It wasn’t for a date or anything romantic. Not that he wanted that, no, he just… 

Ignoring his own mental flubs, Slim nodded bashfully. “Y-yeah. My b-bro let me borrow the s-stuff you said y-you needed. And we got t-towels in the bathroom.”

Blue clapped his hands lightly, delighted, and started pulling bottles of water from his backpack. “Alright! Then lets go over this one more time, huh?”

Again, Slim nodded, too bashful to speak, and Blue gave him a patient smile. 

“I won’t do anything without your vocal permission. I won’t hurt you without your vocal permission. The second the safe word is said, I will stop. What’s your safe word?”

“Butterfingers.”

Blue giggled at that, eyelights sparkling even as he stared at Slim with something like desire in them. It made Slim squirm in his seat. 

“Alright. Do you trust me to stop?” 

Slim thought about that for a second. Blue had never done anything untoward, had never tried to push him for anything he wasn’t ready to give, hadn’t even brought up sex for this first outing. 

“Yeah… I-I think.”

Blue smiled, and it was a brilliant thing.

“Great! Then shall we head to your room?”

Gathering his courage, Slim stood, and lead Blue back down the hallway to the spare room he’d set up with the stuff he’d gotten from his brother. Blue followed, seemingly surprised to see a bench already set up with a soft blanket and shackles at the bottom. Slim stopped just in front of it, face aflame as he tried very hard to say something, anything, but was stopped dead in his efforts by a small pat to his backside. 

“Lets get started, shall we!” Blue said in that deep voice, grinning up at him, and Slim just felt… compelled to do as he asked. 

“Bend over the bench for me, that’s a good boy…” Blue said, Slim following his directions until he was bent over the rather tall bench, rump high in the air, in perfect swatting distance. “Can you keep your hands down there, or should we restrain them?”

Something in Slim’s mind was screaming that he wasn’t ready for that yet, so he shook his head. “Just… I c’n keep t-them down h-here.”

Blue nodded, gently patting his back, before he moved to the other side of the bench. There were a variety of implements Razz had let him borrow, each one of them making Slim’s nonexistent ass clench in apprehension. 

“How does the leather paddle sound for this session, boy?” Blue asked, and good stars that voice was going straight to Slim’s pelvis.  _ That is not what this is about! _ He nodded, only remembering that Blue wanted him to give permission out loud when nothing else happened for several moments. 

“Oh uh, y-yeah, that’s f-fine.”

“Alright, Slim, thank you, so good for me…” Blue murmured, coming up to stand behind him. “Would you like to form your magic for me?”

Slim bit his tongue, feeling every bit the sheepish schoolboy as his ass formed in his pants. There was a pause, as Blue gently massaged the newly formed magic, Slim trying so very hard to not release any sounds. 

“This is beautiful Slim. Thank you. Now! We agreed on 10 swats to the clothes, 20 to the underwear, and 30 to the bare bottom, correct?”

Slim nodded, then remembering, “Y-yeah.”

“Good.” Blue said simply, and the next thing Slim knew was a burning mark to his back end. He yelped, completely unused to the sensation, and Blue was hovering over him, hand on his back to give him comfort. 

“Are you ready?” Blue asked, and Slim could only give one answer to that.

“Yes.”

_ Whap! _

_ Whap! _

_ Whap! _

Slim continued biting his tongue through the first ten, the sensation of burning warmth growing through his ass cheeks something he was completely unused to, but good stars if it wasn’t turning him on.

Then there was the feeling of his pants being unbuttoned and dropped, the leather paddle rubbing his rear softly until it reared back and gave yet another searing smack.

_ Whap! _

_ Whap! _

_ Whap! _

Slim was tearing up now, counting through each swat to get him through to the next, hands trembling as he held tightly to the leg of the bench. Blue was gently talking to him the entire time, telling him he was a good boy for taking so many, for being so strong, and as soon as Slim felt his underwear sliding down, revealing his aching, burning magic to the open air, he sobbed. 

“Can you do the final thirty for me, Slim?” Blue asked, gently rubbing circles into his back, and it was all Slim could do to force out a choked “Yes please” that had him distracted before the final, scathing swats came. 

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

Blue was still talking but Slim couldn’t hear him, too focused on counting and the tears streaming down his face, sobs tearing out of his throat. He stayed bent over long after the spanking stopped, Blue continuing to comfort him, massaging his burning flesh. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up…” Blue said after the hardest of the tears had stopped, Slim nodding as he was led out of the room and into the bathroom, where Blue turned on the tap and helped him inside. Bubble soap was put in, the scentless stuff. Slim sat placidly as Blue gently washed and bathed him, tears still streaming down his face until after he was back out and dried off. 

“Here, take this and drink the whole thing, slowly please.” Blue said, handing over a bottle of water, and it was all Slim could do not to chug the whole thing immediately. Still, he drank it slowly, padding back with Blue, holding his hand as they cuddled on the couch under the blanket he always kept on the back. Blue put on some random science show on Netflix, and it wasn’t until an hour later that Slim said anything.

“T-thank you.” 

Blue glanced up at him, surprised, but waved him off. “You’re very welcome. I enjoyed that a lot myself.” And with that, he was offering the baggy of cookies and Slim might have started crying again.

Blue left a few hours later, packing up and glancing back at Slim like he wanted to say something, something important, but in the end he left with a peck of a kiss to Slim’s cheek and a simple goodbye. 

Slim only figured out later that he’d jizzed all over the carpet in the bedroom, mortification ballooning up until he texted Blue a frenzy of apologies. Blue only laughed it off, saying he didn’t mind at all. He might have had to deal with a few things himself, when he got home, he said, and Slim had blushed so hard at that that he’d put the phone on silent (after telling Blue goodnight, of course), and played with Harvey for a few hours. 

He’d gotten a text from an unknown number a few hours later thanking him for not being a jerkass and ruining Blue’s good vibes, signed “Honey Bee Careful” that he assumed was Stretch. 

At the end of the night he’d called in a pizza, texted his brother that the first “meeting” had gone alright, and vegged out the rest of the night. It seemed simple enough, he’d had a good time, he and Blue vibed really well, and stars knew Slim maybe, might have feelings a little more than strictly platonic for his new pal. 

It was aggravating because he knew he didn’t have a shot. Or worse, Blue would think he wanted to switch roles and be his sugar daddy or something. Wouldn’t that be a hoot. 

No, he wasn’t going to bring it up. Blue was too important of a friend, and a partner. He wasn’t losing this. He wasn’t.

As he laid in bed that night, for once actually using the blankets that sat curled up at the bottom, Slim wondered why he felt so ashamed. For breaking down in front of Blue? He was literally being spanked, it was bound to happen. For losing control of himself and Blue having to clean him up? Yeah that was embarrassing, but Blue said himself he hadn’t minded.

For wasting his time??

He didn’t sleep the rest of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D


	4. What could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more of this fic!!!
> 
> tags for: resolving sub drop, comfort, hurt/comfort, Blue being a decent dom, Slim being a confuse boi, is that romance??
> 
> enjoy :D

It was a while after that night that Slim was even able to stomach looking at his phone, let alone at the messages that were piling up. He was strong enough to send a message to Razz to let him know he was fine, but that was about the extent of his determination regarding the whole situation. He didn’t feel fine, though, felt like he was stuck underwater, his head filled with sand. 

He felt low and for a few days, he didn’t even leave the house, not to get food or supplies and not to meet with Blue.

He… did not think about that night. Didn’t want to think about how good it felt, how beautifully he’d fallen apart. Not when the very memory of it brought him low with shame. He didn’t want to think about how Blue must have felt, since he couldn’t know that for sure and his mind just lied to him every time he brought it back to the light.

Of course, he wasn’t able to stay hidden forever, Blue’s calls and texts couldn’t be ignored forever either. So the day finally came when the frantic knocking sounded at his door and as scared as Slim felt, he faced the music and opened the damn door.

Blue stared at him for a long moment, seemingly shocked at whatever it was he saw, and bullied his way into the apartment when Slim just left the door open. 

“Why haven’t you been answering anything? I’ve been worried, I thought… I thought maybe I’d hurt you.”

Slim snorted, and Blue sighed.

“More than I meant to.” He added, Slim wincing at the forwardness. Yeah it had been a good time, and something Slim had asked for, but he could see that Blue was feeling just as guilty for obviously hurting Slim in more ways than the physical. 

“Can you answer me please?” Blue asked, soft.

Slim sighed, but nodded. “You didn’t. I-I would have t-told you.” Maybe. Probably not, actually, but Slim wasn’t about to say that to Blue’s face. Hiding his pain was a practiced habit at this point, but Blue wasn’t about to have any of it.

Blue squinted at him, seemingly staring into the very fabric of his being, Slim shifting uncomfortably until Blue’s eyes widened. 

“Slim dear, do you know anything about uh… Sub drop?” Blue asked, and Slim felt his own eyes widen. He’d read about that, had even taken notes on the subject just to prove to his brother that he was doing his research before jumping into anything. In fact, a lot of his symptoms seemed to… 

“You… I think… Oh no…” Slim said, sitting heavily on his couch with his hands dangling between his knees. Blue came and sat beside him, careful not to touch him at all as he talked.

“Tell me about what’s been going on. Please?”

Slim glanced at him, a blush of shame on his face, but he nodded. He told him about the hard time sleeping he’d been having, the nightmares, the low self esteem even though that one was more prevalent more often. 

He explained the shame he felt, feeling so good, and Blue made a noise in the back of his throat that Slim thought might have been one of sympathy. 

“May I touch you, Slim?” Blue asked, and Slim thought about it for a moment, before he nodded. Blue gathered his lanky body into strong arms, Slim almost tearing up from the contact after weeks with none at all. It was a heady feeling, but Slim didn’t give into the desire to push further into it. 

“Slim, we need to have a serious talk about boundaries and when I’m pushing you too hard. Alright? We have to, or we can’t do this anymore.”

Slim stiffened, looking up to Blue’s face. He was completely serious, dread coiling in Slim’s soul.

“We… we can’t even talk anymore?”

Blue’s stern face softened, his hand coming up to rub Slim’s back. “Of course we can. I just don’t want to hurt you again.”

Slim didn’t want that either, didn’t want it on either of their consciences. 

“Alright. L-lets talk.”

And talk they did. Blue explained sub drop in a more detailed way, explaining to Slim that what he was feeling was somewhat natural, and while it was somewhat normal for some people, it really wasn’t supposed to be. 

He then went on to ask Slim just what had made him feel ashamed, reiterating the need for open and honest communication, and Slim did his best to explain it. 

“Its like… I wasn’t s-supposed to f-eel that good. Or that I shouldn’t have cried so much. Or something…” he tried, Blue taking mercy on him and letting the topic drop as they both headed into the kitchen to make lunch. Blue seemed to stop as he saw all of the different options, but quickly started back up on the conversation.

When and if Slim ever felt like that again, he needed to tell Blue immediately. It was Blue’s responsibility to deal with these sorts of things, and he couldn’t do that if Slim didn’t let him know anything was wrong. Slim nodded, chagrined, and Blue sat and watched as he ate an entire two sandwiches and a small bowl of crackers.

“Alright, I have to get to work in twenty minutes, but I just… I care about you, Slim, a lot. Please don’t… please don’t keep it all to yourself, not when you have people who care about you.”

Slim nodded, sheepish but grateful, and hugged Blue before he left, Blue giving him a peck on the cheek as a goodbye. Slim found himself rubbing the spot as he headed back inside, his face heating up as he went into the kitchen again.

He needed to figure out something, and while Blue was at work was the perfect time to do it. He’d make him some kind of gift, maybe cookies or something, to express what he couldn’t with words. Yeah, cookies sounded good. He just… had to figure out how to make them!

It couldn’t be that hard, could it?


	5. Fair Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the faiirrr is a veritable smorgasbord
> 
> have some more of these idiots in love lol
> 
> enjoy!!

It took a few days for Slim to really start feeling better, Blue calling or texting each day to check on his progress. It wasn’t really needed, Slim had sprung back from less catastrophic events (like his dad dying, the asshole), but it was nice…

The summer had really started its full swing, the days warm and the nights cool. Slim always slept with his window shut in the winter, but in the summer it was full disclosure that he had his fan in it, blowing the air in from outside. It helped him sleep, helped him not overheat like he was prone to do in the room with black out curtains. He had talked to Blue about it, finding out that Blue left his windows closed at all times, afraid of thieves or worse attempting to hurt him or his brother. Or Roscoe, but he didn’t admit to that out loud.

Real talk, he was glad Blue hadn’t just dumped his ass at this point. It was coming, he knew it was, but he wanted to get everything out of this first real attempt at a relationship as he could. 

They weren’t really even in a  _ relationship _ , not boyfriends or anything so permanent, but he liked to think about dating Blue. He’d take Blue on dates, pay for whatever he wanted on the menu that he’d never been able to try before. They’d go to the movies and laugh at the cheesy romantic comedies, and maybe cringe at the horror movies Slim loved to watch but hated to think about, late at night.

They’d watch the stars, blinking into life as the sun slowly slipped behind the horizon, and Slim would hold his hand when he felt like the world was slowly closing in around him.

But it was never going to happen, so Slim didn’t let his dreams keep him from being as platonic as possible in his texts to Blue. Speaking of...

_ Blue Adore _ : hey are you still down for dinner tonight?

Slim stared down at his phone before checking his calendar in a panic; he had planned a night out with Blue the day before, but he’d thought…

_ Me Myself and I _ : Yeah! I just, gotta get dressed and we’ll head out!

There was a pause, before Blue finally answered.

_ Blue Adore _ : are you still in your boxers. at 5 in the afternoon?

Slim got the sense that Blue was laughing, that deep glorious laugh as he sat at work waiting down the minutes before he could go home and then come pick Slim up. He didn’t mind, especially when he knew that Blue didn’t actually mind.

It was true though, he noted, staring down at his pelvis with a grimace. He needed to wash these particular boxers, they were getting white with bone dust. Kicking them off as he headed for his closet, he started looking for clothing his brother would call “date worthy”. 

A few of them were a bit too fancy for what he and Blue had agreed to beforehand, but he’d finally settled on a plaid, long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark bluejeans. He looked himself over in the mirror, dabbing a bit of cologne behind where his ears would have been, before heading to the living room to slip on his boots.

He only realized when he got another message from Blue that he hadn’t answered the first one. 

_ Blue Adore _ : its okay if you have, btw, i don’t really mind

Slim snorted, quickly typing out that he didn’t actually mind Blue teasing him, with a few more emojis than the situation really called for, before tying the last knot on his boot and standing. Now he was ready to go, and looking at the clock on his phone…

Had about a half an hour before Blue would even be off work.

Well, that was okay, he could spend the time watching something, maybe trying out one of the new games on his system that he’d impulse bought when low. 

So of course he ended up so wrapped up in the game that when Blue knocked on his door, he was sideways on the couch, one boot off and the other untied, his shirt askew and his pants crooked.

He speedily fixed everything, shoving on his shoe with a curse as he finally went to the door and opened it, glancing down at a smiling Blue with wild eyes.

“Hey you, ready to hit the town?” Blue asked, mirth sparkling in his eyes, and what else could Slim do but nod, face warming as Blue looked him up and down, obvious, before sticking out his hand.

“Well lets go then!”

And go they did. Blue had recommended the nearby square for their supper, citing the best pizza he’d ever had coming from a food truck that always sat there around the same time at night. 

The smells of hot, greasy food filled the air around them as they walked down the streets to the square in the middle of town, even passing a couple of food carts that were set up a bit away from the main event. The air was warm, Blue’s hand in his own comforting.

Blue led him straight to the truck he’d mentioned before, the name proclaiming French Bread pizza, with different toppings and several different cheeses to be had. Slim felt his mouth watering at the sight, but ended up having a small argument with Blue before they’d even gone up to order.

“C’mon, I c-can pay for it. Y-you know I don’t m-mind.” And he really didn’t. Blue had already done a lot for him, both emotionally and... well… physically. He wanted to get Blue something he really wanted, even if it was just food. 

Blue hemmed and hawed over the decision, discomfort clear on his face as he glanced from Slim to the food truck. 

“I’ll let you buy dessert, how’s that.” Slim finally offered, having noticed the snowcone truck just a block away that was calling his name. Snowcones were always inexpensive, or else they were terrible. 

Blue sighed, wringing his hands together, puffing out a breath of mild aggravation before he gave Slim a weak smile. “Alright, but you better not spend a ton on mine!! I mean it!”

Slim laughed, quiet and free, waving off his concern and missing the way Blue’s face softened.

“No w-worries, I g-got this.”

And got this he had. It only took a few tries to get the attendant to hear what he wanted to order, Blue giving minor input on what he liked and what he didn’t have to have. Then Slim ordered his own, putting everything on it that Blue had side eyed with clear indecision but hadn’t asked for. He noticed the way Blue was all but glaring at him, but the joy in his eyes when Slim offered him the rest of his second slice made it worth it. 

Slim then let himself be led to the snowcone truck, only asking for a simple blackraspberry cone. Blue asked for a cherry one, the two of them carefully taking their cones in a napkin, each too aware of what happens when the paper cones get too wet. 

They sat back at the little bench they’d eaten their pizza on, overlooking the park that made up the square, listening to the sizzling of food and the chattering of far off people that were… all headed in the same direction, some of them with little neon green bands around their wrists. 

“Blue?” Slim asked, staring at the street they were all headed down, and only now realizing he could hear tiny screams in the distance. “Is there a-a fair going on?”

Blue glanced up from where he was licking away at his snowcone, blue tongue slowly turning more purple than anything. “Maybe? I think so, but I wasn’t sure, I was just planning on getting some food…”

Slim watched as Blue glanced over where the people were still milling around the same street, waiting to go down to ride things and spend way too much money on rigged games.

He waited a moment, then, sly, “You want to m-maybe… just g-go take a look? We d-don’t have to r-ride anything. Just hang out?"

Blue glanced up at him, a soft grin on his face as he nodded. “Yeah, we can do that. Come on, lets see how these “amusement rides” live up to expectations!”

Slim laughed, being led off the bench and into the crowd, and even when he felt his chest grow tight at the noise and proximity to other people… he focused on the feeling of Blue’s hand in his own. It carried him through the rest of the night, the wonderful warm feeling not really leaving until Blue had gone home and Slim was in his bed, exhausted and sated all in one breath.

Yeah… he was smitten. It was too bad nothing was ever going to come of it… 

His dreams that night were of nothing but the color of the sky, the sea, the hand that held his own. He slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment letting me know ^^


End file.
